Hungría y La Flor
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. La historia de como esa flor color rosa llegó a el cabello de Hungría. Aunque ni ella misma sepa porque la sigue conservando. PruHun (PrusiaxHungría)


**M-I-E-D-O! Últimamente andan robando historias de FF :c**

**Si ven historias robadas les suplico que las reporten. A una amiga le pasó y no es genial ¬¬**

**Bueno, haciendo a un lado la campaña antirrobo, les presento mi primer oneshot de Hetalia. **

**Hace mes y medio vi la serie completa (incluyendo TBW) y estoy enamorada de la serie u**

**Pero me he dado cuenta que hace falta darle amor a parejas no yaoi como esta que me encanta y decidí hacer esto basado en un headcanon que vi en Tumblr.**

**Ya luego escribiré algo yaoi ;)**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"¡Pero que idiota soy! ¡Yo sólo asumí…que era un chico!"

En esto había consistido todo el camino de regreso a su casa y esa misma noche. Prusia seguía dándose de topes contra la pared o la mesa por lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Hungría.

¿Por qué en toda su infancia nunca quiso decirle que en realidad era una chica? Claro, ¿porque hacerlo si su sola apariencia resemblaba a un niño?

-Esa chica loca- murmuró. Escondió la cabeza en la almohada y Gilbird aterrizó en ella, picoteándola.

-Eh, espera, le sacarás el relleno- le regañó sin ganas sacando la cabeza nuevamente. Se giró quitándolo de la almohada, quedando boca arriba.

El ave voló nuevamente posándose en su estómago, mirándolo fijamente. La gente decía que los animales comprenden mejor los sentimientos del ser humano, mejor que ellos mismos. Y Prusia solía hablarle al pájaro.

Inglaterra se burlaba de él alegando que era tonto hablarle a un pedazo emplumado.

_-Sí, ¡y tú eres el idiota que habla con alucinaciones!_

_-¡No son alucinaciones!¡No es mi culpa que tú no los veas! ¿No es así, conejo volador?_

Luego los habían sacado a ambos de la conferencia.

No era sorpresa que la mayoría de las conferencias terminaran en peleas o incoherencias como aquella.

-¿Ahora con qué cara me aparezco frente su casa?- le preguntó a Gilbird. Él sólo lo observó y pio-Oye, no me mires así. Yo no estoy en…¡Ay!

Volvió a meter la cabeza en la almohada. Gilbird se metió bajo esta y le jaló un mechón de cabello.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le pida perdón como la traté cuando éramos niños? Mucha gracia, probablemente me dé un sartenazo y una patada en el trasero fuera de su casa. Siempre está a la defensiva, no le caigo bien y se preocupa más por el imbécil cuatro ojos.

Gilbird volvió a piar.

-¿Celoso quién? ¿Yo? Ni de chiste. No tengo interés en comprometerme…-dio un brinco brusco que casi lo tira de la cama- ¡Ah! ¿Compromiso? ¡Nadie está hablando de compromiso, idiota Prusia! ¿Ves lo que me haces decir?-le dijo al pájaro.

El ave giró los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- se dio un ultimátum a sí mismo y se acomodó nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Después de haberse peleado consigo mismo en el desayuno, terminó haciendo lo que no quería hacer.

Al salir de su casa, Alemania le había preguntado hacia donde se dirigía, a lo cual terminó gritándole un "Que te importa" y sintiendo todo el camino que todo mundo le podía leer la mente.

Incluso había ignorado a Francia, ya que si le contaba, se iba a reír de él.

Hungría se encontraba en el jardín, ocupada con unas setas que empezaban a colarse en el sendero hacia la puerta. Se detuvo de repente porque llevaba un vestido blanco que nunca había visto…bueno, no es como si hubiera podido verla con un vestido en su vida, pero pensó que se veía linda.

Carraspeó sin saber cómo saludarla. Ella levantó la vista, se abrazó los brazos y se ladeó levemente como si no quisiera que la viera así vestida.

-Eres tú- dijo casualmente.

No sabía si quedarse parado o acercarse, pero temía que si se acercaba, lo golpearía. Torpemente dio un paso.

"¿Porque demonios estoy actuando así?¿No puedo actuar como hace tres días antes con ella?"

Claro, por eso no podía. Porque hace tres días era "él" y hoy era "ella".

-Ah sí, soy yo…No me pegues, vengo en son de paz…

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nervioso- dijo girándose al fin, acercándose para mirarlo.

-¡Gah!- exclamó por la cercanía. "¡Deja de actuar así!"-Digo…yo sólo…te…traje algo.

Hungría parpadeó varias veces antes de responderle y se rio levemente.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué mosco te picó hoy? Ayer me gruñías como animal enjaulado y hoy ¿Me traes un regalo?

-No es un regalo- dijo sintiendo que se sonrojaba- Es solo algo insignificante que pensé se vería bien en ti.

"¡¿De dónde salió eso?!"

-Bien, ¿y qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

Vaciló un momento antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacar una borla de color rosa. Hungría lo miró extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta que era una flor.

-¿Una…flor?- ahora sí que estaba confundida.

-Es un broche para el cabello…nunca llevas nada puesto en el así que…

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?- preguntó con leve indignación en la voz.

-No, no, ¡no me malinterpretes! Es que…bueno…ay, tómalo y ya- Prusia tenía la extraña urgencia de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible- No, quédate quieta.

Tomó la pequeña pinza y la instaló en un mechón cerca de su oreja. Le acomodó en modo para que no se cayera.

-Listo, ahí está.

Hungría tocó la flor mirándola de reojo.

-Ah…Gracias, creo. No es propio de mí, pero me gusta.

-…West quiere que le ayude con…unas cosas…así que me voy…- se despidió caminando de reversa. En el acto, se tropezó con una escoba para jardín, cayendo de espaldas.

-¡Argh, imbécil!

Hungría soltó una risotada mirándolo levantarse rápidamente, fingiendo que nada pasó y caminando fuera del jardín con la cara colorada.

-Ese idiota- dijo soltando un suspiro y moviendo la cabeza.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''

-Con que…aun la sigues llevando, ¿eh?- la voz de Prusia la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Ah! Bueno, sí- dijo y en ese momento cayó en cuenta del broche que aún seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Por algún motivo extraño se le había hecho costumbre ponérsela todas las mañanas, no importaba si usaba su uniforme militar o un vestido.

Austria le había preguntado una vez por la flor, a lo cual contestó que fue un pequeño cambio que quiso hacer. Él le había dicho que se veía bien.

Ya era parte de ella traerla, pero nunca se había cuestionado porque hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Pensé que ya la habrías olvidado, o perdido o tal vez no te gustaba- respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello extremadamente pálido, tratando de no darle importancia.

-Escucha, tal vez no sea muy femenina, pero de vez en cuando puedo serlo, ¿no?

-No me refería a eso pero…- pasó a un lado de ella revolviéndole el cabello- aún se te ve bien.

Sonrió y Hungría giró el rostro apartándolo de un manotazo.

-No hagas eso, idiota

Prusia siguió su camino cuando ella volvió a llamarlo.

-¡Hey!- él se giró, curioso. Hungría cruzó los brazos girándose-G-gracias otra vez.

Recibió como contestación una simple despedida con la mano.

-Esa chica loca- murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Al menos, esa flor significaba que no lo odiaba después de todo.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''

**Bah, medio chafa pero quería escribir algo de estos dos **

**¿Reviews? :33**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
